Truth or Lie?
by RozalineGrey899
Summary: 16-year-old Rosemarie Hathaway has always been confident and comfortable with her life but what happens when her mother hires the sexy Dimitri Belikov to protect her from an unknown force? Will Rose find out the truth or continue living a lie? AU. Somewhat AH. Please try.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second attempt at a VA story and I really, really hope people like it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the wonderful and talented Richelle Mead and Rachel Higginson (Star-Crossed Series)**

Rose POV:

"Mom!" I called when I got in the house.

I walked into the kitchen to see my mother and my grandfather, Amory, in deep discussion. Ever since we moved to Montana, they've been hiding something from me. I know they have. But it was always "Rose, it's nothing" or "Rose, focus on school." Blah, blah, blah. It was like they didn't trust me or something. My mother worked at a law firm with her "friend" Sam. She had the hots for him but won't admit it. And Amory was the principal of my school, St. Vladmir's Academy, where I went with my best friends: Alison, Eddie, and Mason.

"What's going on?" I asked, slowly.

My mother looked at Amory and he nodded at her. I hated when they did this. It made everything seem so dramatic. You could ask anyone and they would tell you I hated drama. I did like action and fights, though.

"Your grandfather and I were discussing what would be best for your safety," Mom started, wringing her hands, nervously.

I dropped my bag on one of the chairs at the kitchen table. We lived in a three-story, old fashioned house. The attic was my bedroom and sanctuary. If I wasn't anywhere else, I was there. It was the only place I could go by myself.

"My safety?" I raised both my eyesbrows, folding my arms aross my chest. "My safety from what?"

"That isn't important," she countered, easily deflecting my question. "What's important is that...we've hired a...bodyguard to watch over you."

As usual, I didn't think before I spoke,

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! A bodyguard? Are you crazy? I don't need anyone to protect me!"

"Rosemarie," Amory snapped and I immediate closed my mouth; no one and I mean no one disrespects Amory. "You will not speak to your mother in that tone. I understand that you don't know what this person will be protecting you from but you are going to accept them with open arms because it is what's best for you. Do you understand me?"

I sighed and mumbled, bitterly,

"Yes, sir."

"Good," he said.

I grabbed my jacket and car keys before asking, with a slight hint of sarcasm in my voice,

"May I go out to eat pizza with my friends or do I need a bodyguard for that, as well?"

Okay, maybe there was more than a hint of sarcasm in my voice but if you knew me, you knew that I didn't take people treating me like a damsel in distress so well. Once Mom nodded, I walked out and pulled my jacket on. I was used to protecting myself. Sometimes I had to be the adult. I loved Mom, I did but...she was sort of fragile. I had no idea what happened to her. Amory was the strongest person in my life. And my father wasn't in the picture, so that counted him out. If I ever did meet him one day, that meeting would end up with him walking away with broken bones. People might say I had abandonment issues but I didn't know my father well enough to be hurt by his leaving us so, therefore, I hated when people said that .

"Who pissed you off, Rosie?" Mason asked, jokingly, as I slid into our usual booth at Jack's Pizzeria.

Montana wasn't that big when you've grown up in the same place all your life. You start seeing the same people everyday and going to the same places so there was no surprises anymore. Sighing in frustration, I grabbed a slice of buffalo chicken pizza and bit off a huge piece.

"My mom and Amory think I need security," I said, once I swallowed.

"You?" Ali asked with mock surprise, her eyes widening. "Don't they know no one can take on the big bad Hathaway?"

I rolled my eyes and Mason and Eddie laughed. The four of us had been friends since kindergarten. I wasn't like every other girl. Sure, I liked shopping and all that but I also hung out like one of the guys. Hell, I ate more food than Eddie and Mason combined. Ali, however, was the best girl friend I could ever have. She might seem sweet to everyone else but she was also a total badass when she had to be. Her and Eddie have been dating since 9th grade. We were in 11th. I've had boyfriends but none of them were long-term. Usually, they thought that I would just be another notch on their bedpost but I was still a virgin. With the way I flirted, people thought I lost the v-card years ago.

"Haha. I'm serious! They won't tell me what they're protecting me from and I am seriously starting to think both of them are mentally unstable," I said, lowering my voice so I wouldn't be overheard.

They just smiled and shook their heads but I understood why. This was my typical Rose behavior. The three of them were used to it by now.

"Rose, maybe there is actually something they want to protect you from that they can't tell you about. You can't blame them for actually caring about your well-being," Eddie reminded me, always being the "voice of reason".

I knew he was right. Sometimes, I gave my mom hell over things she had no control over. She could've got rid of me whenever she wanted to but she didn't. And neither did Amory.

"Moving onto other things. You have to get a date for the dance," Ali insisted.

"We are going as a group. I'm not going with a guy from school because then they'll think it will be fine to take me into a bathroom and screw me," I countered, grabbing my third slice of pizza.

Ali rolled her eyes,

"You are so vulgar sometimes. Not every guy thinks about sex."

Edie and Mason snorted before saying in unison,

"Yes, we do."

"You guys make me cry myself to sleep at night sometimes," Ali said, shaking her head and slapping a hand to her forehead. "I am just saying...it's okay to like a guy. It doesn't mean you have to have a committed relationship. Eddie and I knew each other for 9 years before he finally grew the balls to ask me out."

"I always had balls," scoffed Eddie.

I scrunched my nose up in disgust, "Okay, eww. You're like a brother to me. I don't want to hear about you having balls."

Ali started laughing but then she suddenly stopped as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped,

"That is one sexy man."

I followed her gaze and I couldn't help but think:

_She is so right ._

**Okay, so as you guys can tell Lissa is not in here. I'm not really a big fan of her but I really, really hope you guys like anyway. Please, please review. Rose meets Dimitri next chapter. ;-)**

**Rose xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who reviewed and the 11 followers and 5 favorites I have already for this story :-). You guys are amazing and I would really appreciate more feedback. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Rose POV:

He was so sexy. And tall. Really tall. At least 6'5. He had shoulder-length dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that made me want to melt when I looked into them. And he looked extra badass with all black clothes and a brown duster over it. His eyes fell on me and he started walking over to us. Ali giggled quietly and winked at me. I rolled my eyes at her. He was definitely older than me but still young.

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" He asked me and he had a strong, Russian accent.

Thanks to my grandfather, I spoke many languages. He said it would helpful. Fluently, I spoke Spanish, French, Romanian, Latin, and a little bit of Russian. I'm still working on it. I didn't understand what the point was but I did it because no one spoke back to Amory and I got a new car and a dozen donuts a tutor session out of it. I loved donuts. It was God's greatest creation...besides this man standing in front of me.

From his demeanor, I could tell he was all business. And, from the way, he scanned the restaurant with his eyes and kept his hand near the waistband of his pants where his gun or whatever probably was...I knew exactly who he was.

"Let me guess, you're my bodyguard. My mother told you where I was?" I asked him.

"Yes. Your grandfather thought it would be best I introduced myself instead of you thinking I was just a stalker following you around," he said, brusquely.

Of course.

"Well, if you're going to be my bodyguard, you should know I go by Rose, not Rosemarie. The last person that called me that besides my grandfather, got punched in the face," at my 5'4 height, I probably didn't seem that intimidating since he was about a foot taller than me but I never backed down. "What's your name, Comrade?"

A flicker of a smile crossed his face as if he didn't believe that I punched someone in the face,

"Dimitri...Dimitri Belikov."

God, even his name was hot. A man like this could've been a model for every designer out there. Hell, I bet he looked hot when he was just a newborn.

"Well, Belikov...good luck guarding me even though I don't need it," I said and he raised one eyebrow.

I always wanted to know how to do that. Everyone I knew knew how to do it, except me. I thought my face was disformed or something. He took his place by the door and spoke into his sleeve, keeping his eyes out for anything that would be considered a threat.

"Damn, can I be in danger do I can have him as a bodyguard?" Ali said.

"Excuse me," Eddie reminded her he was sitting right there.

Ali kissed him on the cheek and whispered something in his ear I probably won't want to hear out loud. Mason looked at Dimitri with a slight look of disgust before scoffing,

"What's so great about him?"

"Mase, are you kidding me?" I laughed. "I may not want him as a bodyguard but he is every girl's wet dream."

Ali nodded in agreement, making both Eddie and Mason scrunch their noses up in disgust. We finished eating our pizza, talked for a little while longer, then said our goodbyes. When I walked out the pizzeria, Dimitri followed closely behind. I was about to open the driver's side door but he said,

"Your grandfather wants me to drive."

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed and he shook his head.

I let out a grunt of frustration and handed him my keys before stomping over to the passenger side. Maybe I was acting like a child but I didn't need to be driven around everywhere. That's why I had my own car. When I got home, I heard crying. Walking slowly into the living room, I saw Mom curled up on the couch with her head buried in her hands.

"Mom? Are you okay?" I asked, slowly.

She immediately brushed her tears away, got up and put on a smile for me but I knew something was wrong.

"I was just...watching a sad movie," she lied.

"Mom...the TV isn't on," I said, placing my bag down in the armchair.

I had never seen her cry before. If she was sad, she usually stayed in her room or went out shopping as therapy. But she never, ever lets me see her like that.

"I'm fine, Rose," Mom walked over and suddenly hugged me. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Mom but...I'm not a child anymore. You can talk to me," I insisted.

She shook her head and reassured me,

"It's nothing you need to worry about. Go take a shower and get ready for bed. You have school tomorrow."

I sighed and nodded. It really hurt seeing my mother like that and not being able to do anything for me. Something was wrong, I knew it was. She was a terrible liar and I could always see through the calm facade she tried to put up for me. The only person that would know what was wrong is the person I had to talk to tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I told the others to go ahead to lunch without me the next day, in school. Mom wasn't home this morning which made me think she probably just went to work early. Usually, she would get up before me but still be home when I leave for school. I walked to Amory's office. He was the principal and people thought I got special treatment because Amory was my grandfather but, in school, he treated me like everyone else. If I got in trouble, I wouls be punished the same.<p>

"Hello, dear," Amory looked up from his paperwork when I walked in. "What's troubling you?"

I closed the door behind me and sat down in the chair across his desk from him.

"Mom's been...upset lately. And she won't tell me what's wrong. You're her father. You must know...Is it about my dad?"

Amory sighed and put the file he was holding down so I had his full attention. I loved my grandfather. He was always super busy with whatever but...he made sure we spent every holiday together and always made sure that Mom and I were okay. I looked up to him. In my eyes...he was my hero.

"Your mother is...worried about you. I know it frustrates you that we won't tell you what we are protecting you from but...we love you. I never approved of your father but...your mother loved him until he became someone she didn't know anymore. He did abandon your mother and leave her to raise you alone but...it's not my place to tell you anymore than that. That is something your mother will tell you when she's ready. Don't give her a hard time about it," Amory said, giving me a small sympathetic smile.

"Does she see him...when she looks at me?" I asked, softly.

"She sees a strong young girl that she raised. It will never matter to her who your father is and whether or not she sees him when she looks at you. You give her a reason to live. And, if it wasn't for you, she would be locked in her bedroom every single day," Amory stood up and walked around the desk.

I stood up and hugged him, whispering into his chest,

"I love you, grandpa."

I really didn't call Amory "grandpa" often. He liked me calling him by Amory for some weird reason but I called him "grandpa" when we had moments like this...or if I really wanted something.

He chuckled, kissed the top of my head, and said, "I love you, too, princess. Now get to lunch."

I nodded and was about to walk out before he added,

"How do you like your bodyguard? He's the best of the best."

"He's cool. How old is he?" I asked, curious.

"23. But he's worth every single dime I'm paying him," Amory nodded and I gave him a small smile before walking out.

So, it's a seven year age difference between us. That's not so bad.

_She thinks she's safe but as soon as I get my hands on her...I will rip her piece by piece._

I turned around quickly to see who said that but no one was around. The hallways were completely empty. Everyone was at lunch...but that voice...It was dark and evil...menacing. My heart pounded in my ears when I heard it. Never, in my life, have I been scared like this of something.

"Calm down, Rose," I whispered to myself. "You're just hearing things...you're just hearing things..."

"That doesn't sound good," a familiar voice came from behind me and I turned to see my other best friend, Evan.

I ran into his arms, grinning. He picked me up, hugging me tightlt, before placing me down, gently. Evan was 19 and we were...make out buddies, you could say. We've never went any further than kissing but...he was the best. He was Romanian and he traveled a lot which was why we couldn't date. Amory knew Evan and so did Mom. Whenever Evan was in town, we spent a lot of time together. For the past four months he was gone and I had missed him so much. Not to mention he was super hot. He had chestnut brown hair and grey eyes with a muscular build but not too muscular.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, punching him.

"I wanted to see my favorite girl. Can I get a kiss?" He asked, leaning down, but I laughed and took a step back.

"You have to earn a kiss from me," I countered.

"Oh, do I?" He asked and I nodded. "You weren't saying that last time, but okay...How about this? I will take you motorcycle riding and then we'll get junk food, including donuts, and laugh at bad horror movies."

"That...earns a hell of a kiss," I pulled him to a private corner and he laughed, pulling me against his chest.

I pressed my lips to his and he tangled one hand in my hair with the other one on my lower back, holding me against him. Our kisses were desirable and sort of...slow. But they were all amazing. He pulled away and placed a gentle kiss to the side of my neck.

"I've missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you, too, but you have to go. You know Amory will kill you for coming to the school just to kiss me," I kissed him again before pulling away; I winked at him as I walked away. "Text me the details. If there aren't at least twenty donuts involved, I'm kicking you in the balls."

He just laughed and walked in the opposit direction. Once he was out of sight, I felt a shooting pain in my arm.

"Ow!" I grabbed my arm and when I pulled away, a glowing blue mark of a snake appeared on my arm before it disappeared as quickly as it came.

All I could think was:

_What the hell is happening to me?_

**So, I want to know what you guys think and what you want to see next. There are a lot of things that's going to happen to Rose. Please, please, please give me some more feedback and I would love to get at least five reviews for this chapter. Help me :-/,**

**Rose xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to those that reviewed. Yes, there is a supernatural twist to this story. I just wanted to do something different and unique. And, I'm glad people like it so far. I understand that there's hardly any background but that is something Rose has to find out because her mother and grandfather don't want to tell her. Now, on to the story.**

**Rose xoxo**

Rose POV:

I sat down at the table in the lunchroom with the others. My tray was piled with pizza and donuts, my two favorite things in the world.

"You look happier..." Ali said, slowly.

"I saw Evan," I smiled. "He's back."

Eddie was good friends with Evan, Mason and Evan weren't close but they were cordial, and Ali hated him. At first, they were friends but then...things happened and a side of Ali that you never wanted to see came out that day. It waa one of the worst days of my life but I got past it and I didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Wow. Is he planning on staying? Oh, I forgot. Evan isn't capable of that," Ali said, sarcastically, scoffing at the end before adding, "Rose, you can do so much better."

"Ali's right," Mason added. "He_broke _you."

I rolled my eyes, "Evan did not break me. You guys are being overdramatic."

Ali reached across the table and grabbed my hand. We have been like sisters since we were five. Inseperable. Ali used to like live at my house. Her dad was actually Sam. Our parents had the hots for each other. It was so obvious. We always talked about what it would be like if they got married and we were officially sisters. Then I met Evan and...it was just so different.

"I am saying this because you are like my sister...the day Evan first left was the first time you ever cried. And it takes a lot to make you cry, Rose. You were so hurt. It was weeks before we finally got you to come out your room. You wouldn't eat for days. You are so strong but...Evan will just hurt you again."

Her words just made me think back.

_Flashback_

_I walked dowstairs, dressed for my date with Evan. He was being so sweet lately, buying me anything I wanted and taking me anywhere I wanted to go. It was nice to be with a guy that didn't just me as a girl they wanted to screw and then leave the next day. I wasn't just a pece of meat._

_"Rose, where are you going?" Mom stopped me as I walked through the kitchen._

_"I'm meeting up with Evan," I said, pulling on my leather jacket._

_She looked down and sighed before handing me a note. I knew something was wrong because she wouldn't look at me. I placed my bag down, slowly, and asked her,_

_"Mom, what's going on?"_

_"Rose, sweetie, I'm so sorry..." she handed me a note._

_I unfolded the small piece of paper and was met with Evan's handwriting. I read the brief message and felt my heart slowly breaking:_

_I'm sorry. Had to leave town. Be back soon-Evan_

_There wasn't even a goodbye at the end. A teardrop fell on the paper and I hastily wiped my tears away but there was no point . They kept coming. How could he do this to me? I thought...Mom tried to hug me but I threw the bote on the floor and ran up to my room. Locking the door behind me, I slid down the wall and started sobbing into my hands. For the first time in my entire life...I cried my heart out._

_End Flashback_

I knew Ali didn't bring it up so I could just suffer from the memory but...it hurt. Even after a year, it hurt more than anything. You know what, I didn't want to talk about this anymore. If Evan wanted us to be more than he couldn't just drop everything and leave again. And I would make that clear before we did anything else. I looked over my shoulder and saw Dimitri talking with Alberta, one of Amory's close friends, and I didn't understand why he even had to follow me in school. What threats were in here besides a little teenage bullying.

"There's my girl," Jesse, the school's main manwhore, walked over to our table and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"If you don't take your hands off of me, I will make sure your friend downstairs doesn't get up again...if you know what I mean," I said, flashing a smile at him and he immediately backed off.

I had nade the mistake of making out with Jesse once. God, it was the most disgusting thing I've ever done. He drooled way too much and then he had the nerve to tell the entire school that we had sex. Like I would ever go there. People may not believe it but I was still a virgin. I just wanted to wait until I was sure it was the right time. When school was over I walked outside and Dimitri was waiting by my car. I sighed and said,

"You're my bodyguard, not my chaffeur, Comrade."

He ignored me and opened the passenger side door for me. I climbed in, and as I did, I heard that voice again. But this time...it wasn't the only I heard.

_How long?_

_Wait for it...trust me, it'll be worth the wait._

I couldn't be just imagining it, right? It wasn't just a trick of the mind because I wouldn't have heard it twice. Something was going on and it was really, really starting to scare me. This has never happened before and now it was just starting? This had to have to do with whatever Mom and Amory were protecting me from. But if I told them and they didn't believe me...they would think I was crazy. Suddenly, I got this crazy itch on my arm and I started scratching.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked me.

"Yeah. Fine," I was scratching the same spot that the mark had appeared on earlier.

Maybe I could ask Amory in a subtle way if he ever experienced something like this. I mean, he was in his 50s even if he didn't look it. When Dimitri pulled into the driveway, I hopped out and saw two motorcycles parked in front of the house. One of them was Evan's but I didn't recognize the other one. Walking in the house, I went into the living room where Amory, Mom, Sam, Ali, Eddie, Mason, Evan and some other guy I didn't recognize.

"Am I missing a family meeting or something?" I asked.

My eyes fell on the guy I didn't know. He had brown almost black hair like mines and we had the same blackish eyes. He was tall and muscular while I was small and narrow. He looked so...familiar. I couuldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Uh, no...we were just...how was school?" Mom quickly changed the subject.

"You know, it would be nice if I wasn't in the dark...for once," I said, folding my arms across my chest.

Ali looked at the rest of them and said, softly,

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad..."

"Yeah, it really wouldn't," I scoffed. "I would appreciate it if there was someone who wasn't lying to me."

That itch came again and I started scratching it. Amory noticed and asked me,

"What's wrong with your arm?"

"Nothing," I mumbled, before turning to the unknown guy, "Who are you anyway?"

He smirked, slightly, "Avalon. Nice to meet you, too."

His hair was tied back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He looked like one of those bad boy types, which would explain the extra motorcycle outside. But then something occurred to me...if I left before Ali, Eddie and Mason...how did they get here so fast? And their cars weren't even outside. So, did they have some superhero speed or something? Yeah, right.

"Yeah, whatever. Now, are you going to tell me what this little meeting is about?" I asked, plopping down on Evan's lap.

Avalon looked at Evan, raising an eyebrow, and Evan gave him a slight shake of his head. They all knew Avalon soi wondered why I never met him before. If I couldn't trust my own family, who could I trust? That just made me feel that much more alone. Even my best friends were keeping things from me. I also noticed Dimitri watching Evab closely.

"Protection," Mom said, vaguely.

"I thought we already handled that," I gestured to Dimitri. "Please don't tell me you're giving me another bodyguard."

"No, but you have to be in the house by sunset or you have to have at least two of us with you at all times," Evan wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed. "Are you going to put me on lockdown next? If I don't know what I'm being protected from. You're ruining my life! For what?"

Mom winced and looked down. Evan pulled me back against him and whispered in my ear,

"Your mom is the reason you're alive. She doesn't deserve that. Apologize."

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Avalon checked his watch and said,

"We have to go. Evan."

Evan leaned up and kissed me before moved off his lap. If they weren't going to tell me what they were keeping from me, I would just have to find out myself. Anyone who knew me, knew I didn't like secrets. Yeah, I had secrets. Everyone had secrets...but I just hated being on the opposite side of one. Mom smiled at Avalon before him and Evan left. Okay, so that was one piece of the puzzle. Mom knew Avalon but I never met him before and she has had to known him for a while. She didn't trust a lot of people and when she did...she always kept an eye on them in case they decided to betray her. Something happened that really scarred her. When I was little, I would walk paat her room on the way to the bathroom at night and hear her crying. Then, I would go into her room, climb into bed, and wrap my arms around her. Mom hated crying around me but she just couldn't help it sometimes.

"I'm going to get cleaned up for dinner," I mumbled before walking out.

I walked upstairs and snuck into Mom's room, closing the door behind me gently so no one would hear. Mom had to be hiding something in here. She always kept the important stuff in a safe in her room such as birth certificates, social security cards, and money. I checked under her bed, her desk, her drawers, even her closet but found nothing. Nada. Zilch. Damn. They must really want to keep something from me. When I was checking the books in her bookcase, a picture fell out of one of them: Wuthering Heights. Bending down, I picked up the picture and inspected it. A very pregnant Mom was beaming with her arms wrapped around some man and his arms around her. They looked so happy and in love. The man had black hair with streaks of brown in it and black eyes that were really creepy. I looked so much like him. I could see it. Was this my dad? Mom said she didn't keep any pictures of him because it was too painful for her. Then I heard footsteps coming towards Mom's room so I quickly put everything back in place and went to hide in her closet.

"Janine, calm down," I heard Sam's voice.

"I can't! How am I supposed to lie to my own daughter? I understand why we can't tell her yet but...she's going to hate me when she finds out the truth," Mom cried. "She's going to have to go up against them."

Sam took Mom's face in his hand,

"Hey, stop crying. She doesn't hate you and she won't. Rose is a lot stronger than we all give her credit for and you need to trust her if she's ever going to belive in herself."

I smiled at Sam's word. I've known Sam for as long as I've known Ali. He became like a...dad to me. And he made Mom happy. That was all I could ever ask for. Him and Ali spent Christmas with us every year and we used to have these days when they would come over and we would play games, watch movies, and make sundaes. It was likewe were an actual family. But, as Ali and I got older, those days became less and less frequent. But, I knew himand Mom loved each other.

"She's everything they want Sam. They'll turn her against us..."

And, as I heard that...I knew whatever they were keeping from me...was way bigger than I ever expected.

**So, not really an exciting chapter but necessary. I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you guys think or want next chapter. Please, please, please review. I want to get up to at least 15 reviews. So help me out?**

**Rose xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: So I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted but those of you who did review deserve an update. I appreciate everyone who is supporting me. I will accept criticism if that's what you have to offer as long as you aren't rude about it. Please, please, please, please review and enjoy the chapter. I would so appreciate it. And if I get more reviews, I'll take one of your suggestions and incorporate it into the story any way I can ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to the wonderful and talented Richelle Mead and Rachel Higginson.**

**Rose xoxo**

Rose POV:

"Hey, comrade," I slid into the booth across the table from Dimitri.

It was Sunday, which was his only day off. At first, I was only coming to the diner to get some donuts (the best in the world) but then I saw him, sitting there, eating breakfast so a plan formed in my mind. All I had to do was put it in action.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that," he said, lifting the coffee mug to his lips. "It doesn't make me...happy when you do that."

This was the first time I've ever actually heard his accent so thick. It wasn't so thick you couldn't understand him but he couldn't have been in America long.

I smirked, "So, you have emotions. I never knew."

The past couple of days, I tried to make conversation with Dimitri, get to know him but...he didn't say much. I wanted to know why Amory chose him to be my bodyguard when he could've chosen anyone else, including more experienced ones. What could I say? I was a curious girl. He shook his head at my retort.

"What can I do for you, Rose?" He asked, sighing.

The waitress brought my five donuts and mug of hot chocolate to the tanle and gave Dimitri a charming smile before walking away. I narrowed my eyes and some unknown feeling coursed through me. Why did I care she was subtly flirting with Dimitri? It wasn't like I liked him or anything. That was just ridiculous

"I want to know why Amory chose you to be my bodyguard. He has a lot of contacts and, no offense, but you're young so he could've got someone with way more experience," I said, simply there was no point in beating around the bush.

"He wanted someone to be with you that wouldn't draw attention like a much older man following around a teenage girl would," he said, shrugging before cutting off a piece of omelet and placing it in his mouth in one fluid, graceful motion.

I watched him, carefully. Usually, I could easily tell when people were lying to me. It was all about body language and just natural instinct, I guess.

"I need you to help me find out what my mother and grandfather are hiding from me," I said, tilting my head to the side and fluttering my eyelashes.

"That's something you need to ask them. It's not my place to say anything," he answered.

I sighed and turned to a more desperate, pleading approach,

"Look, Dimitri...I have no one else to turn to. My entire family is lying to me and I don't know who to trust anymore...please."

He hesitated, looking me over carefully. I had never seen someone so good at hiding their emotions. It was like he was a robot, programmed to never feel. From the little time, I've known him, Dimitri was a silent, but deadly and secluded person. He didn't speak unless spoken to but the others said when he fights...he makes it seem like the easiest thing of the world.

"Amory picked me because I have the best record. Not the most kills but something else that they'll need to explain to you when the time comes. Rose, they aren't lying to you because they have a choice. I know you hear it all the time that it is because they're trying to protect you but this is what I'm saying. They have the hardest job in the world: keeping you safe. But your family and friends would die before letting something happen to you. Your mother is a good person and Amory is one of the few men I trust with every bone in my body," Dimitri finally said.

"Is it really that serious? Life or death?" I asked, solemnly.

"You have no idea," he scoffed lightly and from the haunted look in his eyes, I could tell he suffered something really terrible. "Look, if you promise to stop giving them a hard time and keep your grades up, I'll ask Amory if it's okay for me to train you. I know you think you know how to protect yourself but I could teach you a lot more."

I lit up. Fighting lessons? Best suggestion I heard in a long while.

"Yeah, I would love that. Thanks. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead," he said, warily.

I expected him to say no. Yes. I was finally making progress. If he was going to be my bodyguard, he couldn't be a stranger. Knowing his name meant nothing if I knew nothing about him.

"Where are you from?" I asked, then clarified. "I know you're from Russia, but where in the country? St. Petersburg, Siberia, Moscow?"

"Do you know much about the country? I'm from Siberia," he explained.

"I speak fluent Russian, Romanian, Latin, French, and Spanish. Amory is very firm on me knowing about my heritage which is Russian and Romanian and the other ones are just for fun," I shrugged. "But, anyway...you're from Siberia? The arctic wasteland."

He laughed and we finished off our breakfast. He threw a 20 on the table, grabbed his jacket and stood up. I followed suit, confused.

"Where are you going?" I asked, confused.

"First, I need Amory's permission. Second, he has to give us a place to train if he says yes," Dimitri explained.

He drove us back to the house. Sam was taking Mom out for the day and Amory was having some type of meeting here. Amory was basically the mayor of this town. Everyone respected him, even if they didn't like him. You did not want to be an enemy of Amory Saint. I walked into the dining room and saw Amory sitting at the head of the mahogany table with about four other men. They were like Dimitri. I could tell. Their posture and demeanor just gave them away.

"Amory?" I interrupted and all five men looked up at me.

"Excuse me," Amory said to the other men before standing up and leading Dimitri and I to the kitchen. "What can I do for you, my dear?"

"Rose would like to have training sessions and I agreed to teach her some defensive techniques as long as it was okay with you," Dimitri said, respectfully.

Amory hesitated and I gave him the puppy dog eyes, jutting my bottom lip out,

"Please, please, please, Grandpa. I'll keep my grades up and everything. I promise."

"Fine. But, as soon as they slip, no more lessons," he said, and I squealed, nodding. "Dimitri, you can use the gym...Now, I have to return to my meeting, if you don't mind."

I knew it was going to work. Amory could never deny me anything. He knew when I wanted something because I would call him "grandpa" but I was his little princess. Unless it was something I really couldn't have, I got. People could call me spoiled but I worked for what I had. Now, I had to keep my grades up. But that was hard to do when school was the most boring place on the planet. I mean, what is the point of us having a Chemistry class? What? Were we going to wake up one day and say "oh, I want to do a sulfur dioxide and nitrogen oxide reaction."

The next day, I woke up early for school. In the afternoon, I had my first training session with Dimitri and I was so excited. But, when I got to school...it was nothing like I expected. Everyone was frantic. Even my first period teacher, Ms. Karp, kept moving around the room while we tried to take our tests. It was so annoying and it made it hard to focus.

_What's going on?, _I wrote on a piece of paper and slipped it to Eddie, who was closest to me.

_Bethany Ramone, Mr. Ramone's daughter, is missing. You know this town is small. Anything starts to seem out of place and people start panicking, _Eddie wrote back.

Mr. Ramone was our World History teacher. He was a nice guy. Gave us a lot of projects but he was a fun teacher.

_Yeah, I know that. But, couldn't she have just ran away?, _I questioned, making sure Ms. Karp had her back turned before slipping it back to Eddie.

_In the middle of October, would you run away with no clothes, no money, no bag, not even a jacket? Her car was even still in the parking lot with the key in the ignition. Something's going on._

Finally, a time when the others were as much in the dark as I was. I kind of didn't feel sorry for Bethany, though. She was a bitch. We didn't get alone since 3rd grade when she was picking on Ali so much that she made her cry. That pissed me off. No one made my best friend, my sister, cry. Ali did the same for me when a group of girls tried to gang up on me once. Of course, no one deserved to be taken from her family but...it wasn't like this was exactly a tragedy.

Two cops walked into the room. Everyone forgot about their tests and watched as Ms. Karp walked over to them. This was going to be interesting. Amory was standing in the doorway and I knew he would never let the police in unless it was of utmost importance.

"Is it necessary to come in here?" Ms. Karp asked the police.

"Unless you want to stand in the way of us doing our jobs, I suggest you let us take the students we need," one of the cops said before stepping forward and reading names off a list, "Ian Matthews, Daniel Thomas, Edison Castile, Mason Ashford, Rosemarie Hathaway, Alison Lawson, Rebecca Croise, Amelia Croise, and Meredith Jackson. Come with us."

I get why Ian was going since he was her boyfriend. Daniel, Rebecca, Amelia, and Meredith were her best friends but...me, Alison, Eddie, and Mason. We hated Bethany and her posse. They thought they ruled the school. And they were the definition of a high school cliché. That's probably why they were calling us.

"Amory, why are they taking us?" I whispered to my grandfather as we followed the police out of the school. "And they're taking us in a police van? We aren't criminals!"

Before we got in, Amory turned and placed his hands on my shoulders,

"It's just for questioning, dear. I promise. I wouldn't let you and your friends go if I thought it was going to be anything but that. Dimitri is going to follow behind in his SUV, okay? Your mother and I will be there soon."

I nodded, and before I got in the van, out the corner of my eye, I saw a shadowy figure in the woods. It had these weird, silvery eyes that stared right at me before they disappeared. I had to be seeing things. Was I having a mental breakdown or something? I'm hearing voices, seeing things, having blue marks appearing on my arms...what was happening to me?

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to update as soon as possible and I'm going to be posting a new story pretty soon. Before the holidays. Next chapter is going to be way longer and I want you guys to please review. Rose is going to be questioned,along with her first training session with Dimitri :-)**

**Rose xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I took so long to update, I just felt like I was writing this story for nothing, but, thanks to Romitri99, who convinced me that people actually liked this story, I decided to get over it. And you guys should check out her story Heart by Heart, it's amazing. So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please, please, please review. Thanks.**

**Rose xoxo**

Rose POV:

They took me into a small interrogation room with one light dangling from the ceiling, a black table, and two chairs across from each other. Basically, it was the cliche of the room cops question you in. I sat down in one of the chairs and one of the cops placed a bottle of water in front of me before sitting down across from me. Folding my arms, I sighed. If they were going to try to pin something on me, I was going to be so pissed. Yeah, I couldn't stand Bethany but how could I possibly make her disappear when everyone, including Dimitri, was on my back?

"How well did you know Bethany Ramone?" the cop asked me.

I rolled my eyes but didn't answer. I watched Law & Order. They can't talk to me without a parent or a guardian in the room, which would be my mom or Amory. The door opened and my mother walked in. A cop walked in with another chair and my mom looked like she just rolled out of bed. Her hair, which was usually in a neat bun or ponytail on her work days, was now in is wild curls falling around her shoulders and her eyes wide.

"What do you think you are doing? My daughter is a minor, which means you can't question her without me being present. Who do you work for?" Mom snapped at the cop.

"I'm just asking her a few questions, Mrs..." he hinted so she could give him her last name.

"_Miss _Hathaway," she ignored his hand and sat next to me. "If you're going to question my daughter, do it now and make it quick."

When my mom was in, well, "Mom mode" she was all sweet and stuff but in lawyer mode...she was vicious. I am pretty sure I got my attitude from that side of her. The cop sighed and opened his file before looking back up at me,

"We were told that you and Bethany Ramone were...rivals. Is that true?"

Mom gave me a small nod and I knew she wanted me to tell the truth, no matter what. It wasn't like I could I actually lie about anything considering I had no idea what the hell was going on with me. If I barely knew who I was, what the hell kind of motive would I have for kidnapping Bethany Ramone. Something was going on. No one has ever went missing in this town. Ever. And, when people panicked they pointed fingers. Amory was basically mayor of this town and the last thing the town needed was chaos. Cops weren't exactly...subtle when it came to their investigations.

"We weren't friends and I couldn't stand her but I wouldn't call us rivals," I answered, honestly, shrugging.

"And why weren't you friends?" the cop pried.

Mom cut in,

"It sounds like you're trying to make a motive out of my daughter's answers to your questions. Unless you're going to charge her with kidnapping, if you can even prove Bethany was kidnapped, then I suggest you ask a different question."

"A witness says that you saw Bethany Ramone the night she was kidnapped at the pizzeria," the cop said as more of a statement than a question.

She was there? I was so caught up with my mom and Amory giving me a bodyguard that I didn't see her there. Why did I even care? It wasn't like we were friends, which everyone knew. And I was probably the easiest one to pin it on but what could they do it with? I was with Ali, Eddie, and Mase. And when we left, Dimitri was with me. The only alone time I have is when I'm in the bathroom or sleeping and, even then, I'm sure Dimitri was standing outside my door.

"I didn't see her. I may have been in the same place as her, but I didn't see her. You can ask my friends. They were there with me. And you can ask my bodyguard. He took me home and I went straight upstairs to bed," I snapped. "How in the hell am I supposed to kidnap a girl, my age?"

"There are multiple scenarios that we have to consider," the cop said calmly, though I knew he was losing his patience.

"Are you charging her with something?" Mom asked the cop, who didn't answer. "Okay, then we're leaving. This questioning is over. Rose, come on."

I stood up, grabbed my bag and walked out after Mom. Evan was waiting outside with the others and I ran into his arms. He kissed the top of my head as he wrapped his arms around you,

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you for being here," I mumbled.

"Are they charging you?" Ali asked me.

Mom answered before I could, thankfully,

"No, they have nothing to charge her with and if they did arrest her for kidnapping, there's no evidence. She could've just ran away. It may not seem likely but...things happen that we least expect."

I had a feeling there was a double meaning behind Mom's words. God, I was starting to get desperate. I needed to find out what was going on with Mom. If I found out what was going on with her then I could find out what's going on with me. Who's been talking in my head? Wow, that sounds like I'm going insane. As much as I wanted to ask Amory about it...if I was wrong, I really didn't want them to think I was crazy and put me in a mental institute. There was one just outside of town. How I knew that, I had no idea.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, I took some food over to the gym for Dimitri. He was going to stay in the house with Mom and I but Amory thought Dimitri would need his own spot and the gym was only 5 minutes away, so it wasn't an inconvenience for my protection. It was Sunday, Dimitri's only day off, and he was spending it teaching me how to fight. I owed him so much. And maybe I could get him to slip up about something while he was distracted. I knocked on the door to the gym, it was still locked. Two minutes later, Dimitri came to open the door for me. At the snack bar in front of the gym, I saw a bottle of water and a granola bar.<p>

"Is that what you're having for breakfast? Good thing I brought this over," I handed him the container of food.

"Thank you. Did you cook?" Dimitri asked and I laughed.

"Me? Oh, no, no, no. If there were at least three fire trucks at my house, then you would know that I _attempted _to cook. My mom did," I explained and he chuckled, shaking his head.

I sat next to him at the bar and asked, while he ate,

"You already told me why Amory hired you...how did he find you?"

Something like pain and recognition flashed across his eyes. I wondered why the question was painful for him. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that. And I should change the subject before he got back into "Guardian" mode. That's what I called it when he was stoic and emotionless.

"Did you know who my mother and Amory were before they hired you?" I asked, subtly changing the subject.

"Yes," he answered, honestly.

I played with the edge of the counter and asked, softly,

"Do you know who my father is?"

He suddenly stood up and closed the container with his food. I didn't know why he wouldn't answer. This was personal for me, not him. But then Amory and Mom must've told him not to say anything to me. Didn't I deserve to know who my father was? Even if this was something Mom didn't want to bring up because it was too painful for her, I still deserved not to be kept in the dark. It didn't make sense. How could I protect myself if I didn't even know what I was protecting myself from?

"Is my family in the mafia or something because the way you are all keeping secrets from me is suggesting that," I said as I followed Dimitri into the actual gym

The floor was covered in mats and there were a few punching bags hanging from the ceiling along with a treadmill, the step-climber machine, and two other workout thingys I didn't know the name of. There was also a few racks with different weights. I tied my hair up and Dimitri watched me while I did.

"No, not the mafia," Dimitri assured me.

"Then what is it? Because right now, I feel like I'm going crazy!" I exclaimed. "I'm having blue marks appear on my arm like a brand or something! I am hearing voices! And my family doesn't give a damn enough to tell me what is happening!"

Dimitri's small smile faded. Crap. This is why I hated my big mouth sometimes. Because I would start rambling and telling everything without thinking first. But, he didn't look at me like I was crazy...instead, it looked like he was worried about something.

"You heard a voice? What did it sound like?" he asked, seriously.

"It was nothing..." I said, softly, clearing my throat.

"Rose, this is serious. What did you hear?" he insisted.

Could I really trust him? I mean, he was protecting me and everything but could I trust him not to tell everyone I was crazy for hearing voices and stuff? It was probably just a risk I had to take in order to get some answers. And, if he had to tell Amory and my mom, well...I would just have to guilt them into giving me some answers. I hated to do that to them, but sometimes you were just desperate.

"It started out as some sort of threat but they weren't talking to me. No one was around when I heard it either. It said that they were going tor rip me piece by piece and that I thought I was safe because I had you...do you know what this means?" I asked, hopefully.

He cleared his throat and shook his head. I scoffed but gave up. If he wasn't going to tell me, fine, but someone was giving me some answers tonight. He started me on the treadmill for fifteen minutes and I thought it wasn't going to be so hard but then he made it steep and increased the speed. Goddamn. Is this what it took to become badass? I stayed in shape by jogging around town but I avoided the hills for a reason and I loved my curves. After the treadmill, was weights. Dimitri did the weights with me but he took the biggest ones which were like 45 or 50 lbs while I took the 15lb ones.

"Show off," I mumbled under my breath and he must've heard me because the tiniest smile crossed his face.

After ten minutes, my arms were aching like crazy and I needed a break but he said, "Punching bags and then we'll be done for the day."

I nodded and went to stand in front of one. When Evan taught me how to punch, he told me to spread my legs apart and curl my fingers into fists, my thumb across my fingers. Dimitri came up behind me and placed his large hands on my hips. My breath caught in my throat and I tried to breathe but I couldn't. He was so close. I tried to keep my eyes focused on the punching bag ahead so I could ignore the tension between us.

"Your stance is wrong. Legs are too far apart," he said, softly.

When I followed his instructions, he stepped back and ordered me to punch the bag. So I did and it barely moved. I tried again and again, each time getting angrier but the punching bag wasn't freaking moving! Okay, maybe...just maybe...I had some anger problems I needed to work out but this punching bag wasn't being fair.

"Rose, Rose, don't kill the bag," Dimitri interrupted, chuckling softly.

"It won't move," I folded my arms and stomped my foot.

Dimitri gestured for me to back up and I did. With one swift, graceful move Dimitri punched the punching bag and it swung. The damn thing swung. Sure, he had at least foot and maybe 50 or 60 lbs on me with much more muscle, but he moved the damn bag. Anyway, I just had to build up strength and I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. Twenty minutes later, I was at home and I heard Amory and Mom in the kitchen, talking.

"You're really sure that fighting lessons is what's best for her, Dad?" Mom asked. "She needs to focus on school."

"We both know Rosemarie is not going to just focus on school. She wants to know what's going on. And maybe it's best if we sit her down and explain everything," countered Amory.

"No! I am not losing my daughter like I lost Ibrahim!" Mom exclaimed.

Ibrahim? Who was Ibrahim?

"His name is _Marcus. _You didn't lose him, you left him. And that was what was best, dear. She won't make the same mistake as him," Amory said.

What was going on with my family? Why were they keeping something from me? What were they keeping something from me?

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and had a nice holiday. Please review and let me know what you thought. Please, please, please review, guys? I would appreciate it. Thanks.**

**Rose xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing. I really appreciate it and since you guys are such amazing reviewer and you're all starting to get impatient, I won't keep you waiting for long. Hopefully, this chapter answers some of your questions. Read and enjoy.**

**Rose xoxo**

Rose POV:

I walked into the kitchen and dropped my bag on the floor, causing Amory and Mom to look at me. This was going to end. Right here, right now. I needed answers and there was no way I was going to get them without getting them directly from the source. Secrets tended to be...misinterpreted when passed down the line.

"You've been lying to me for my entire life. I want answers," I demanded.

Mom exchanged a look with Amory, who nodded and said,

"Sit down. This is going to take a while."

Damn. I expected them to put up a fight but, thankfully, this was much less tiring. Amory was never one to beat around the bush so I knew he wasn't going to exactly coax whatever he was about to tell me. He was going to tell me like it was and that was what I wanted. I sat down across the table from Amory and Mom placed a cup of coffee in front of me before sitting next to Amory.

"Does this have to do with my dad?" I asked, slowly.

Mom looked away with pain-filled eyes and Amory cleared his throat before speaking for her,

"That's a topic for another day, my dear. But, for now, we should just start with the basics. Your mother and I have been hiding you for 16, almost 17 years. We didn't know when you would be ready to hear this. We're not who you think we are, dear."

"Don't you think that's a little melodramatic?" I laughed. "What, are you not my mother and grandfather?"

"Rose, you have to take this seriously. If you treat this like a joke, people will die," Mom said, seriously, and I looked at her, confused. "When you were born, I was young and confused. Naive. I was only 18. And then I started getting notes, warnings, threats to your life but you were still the best thing that ever happened to me and I just couldn't bring myself to give you up. I was your age when your grandfather introduced to me to this world. I was still new to it when I had you."

"What world?"

Amory continued, "A world hidden within the one you thought you were living in. We aren't like others because we have gifts that humans aren't suppose to possess. In our world, unless you were the most protected being to walk this earth, you have to look over your shoulder every second of the day. I know this may be hard for you to believe but it has always been the reality, we were just letting you be oblivious because of how much people want you. Our species isn't human. To be specific, we're called Hunters."

"We're a species? As in witches and wizards? Sorry, Amory, but I have a hard time believing that we are anything but people going crazy for staying in this small town for too long," I knew I was the one that wanted answers and that's what they were trying to give me but it was just so unrealistic that I couldn't bring myself to understand.

"No, witches and wizards are mythical," Amory shook his head at me. "Harry Potter isn't real. This is. Do you want to know how old I really am?" I stayed silent and Amory smiled slightly, "153."

I gaped at him,

"You're lying. There's no way. You don't look older than 50. What? Are we immortal or something?"

"We used to be," Mom chimed in. "Until we started losing sustenance. Your grandfather has lived so long because he was alive before our numbers started dwindling and that enabled him to have access to more. Rose, those fairytales I've always read to you as a child were always to help you believe. There is magic. Magic exists. People think that science created everything but something had to create science I'm not saying that this will be anything like the books you read where there was always a happily ever after and you've never been the type of girl to believe in endings like that. This is the real world. We're forced to make decisions that could be life or death and that is one of the worst burdens you could ever have on your shoulders. Hunters are people just like humans but if we were to reveal ourselves to the world, they would never accept us. We're different. Abnormal. Hunters have the ability to manipulate all of the Earth's elements and do so much more. Read minds, control people, compel them, levitate. "

"But every gift comes with a price," Amory added before I could get excited about how cool my life actually could be. "Like there are evil humans, there are evil Hunters. They use their powers to use humans in a way that makes us look like demons. There's always a war being fought. Your mother is right, we were immortal before we lost most of our sustenance. We're called Hunters for a reason, dear."

I thought about it for a moment before a minute before asking, breathless,

"We eat..."

"Animals, not humans," Mom said, firmly. "And we don't eat them, exactly. Vampires don't exist though so don't compare us to them. When we take blood, we aren't actually feeding off of the blood. We're feeding off the energy in the blood. Have you ever felt a tingling sensation and sometimes it just builds up to the point where you feel like it needs to be released?" I nodded. "That's the energy in our veins. I know this is a lot to take in but please just bear with us."

I'm not crazy. Hell, if anything, my family was crazy but I had a strong feeling that they were telling the truth. This was not something they would lie about. If I told them about the voices and the blue mark appearing on my arm, maybe they could tell me it's probably just someone playing a joke on me...then a thought occurred to me.

"My friends...Evan...do they know?" I asked.

Mom and Amory exchanged a look before Amory answered, "Yes. Your friends new but Evan is...a little different than the rest of his. He's a hybrid. A...shape-shifter if that's what you want to call it but he can only turn into a wolf. All those times he's left, they weren't because he wanted to...he was doing work for the Resistance. It's a group of Hunters that choose to fight. Some Hunters want to sit by and hire Guardians to protect them but others don't. We're also close-knit with the Alchemists, an elite group of humans that help us stay hidden."

I shook my head and ran my hands through my hair, trying to give my brain a chance to process everything but it was just so much information to take in. My friends, my family, every person I have ever loved...has been lying to me. Yes, I was the one that demanded answers but it wasn't anything that I wanted to hear. Though, I did have to finish this. This was something that couldn't be put off until tomorrow. It needed to be dealt with tonight.

"There's a blue mark of a snake that keeps appearing on my arm," I said, slowly.

"That's the mark of a Hunter. Everyone's color or shape is different. For someone it could be a purple snake or a blue star. It can be anything but no one's is the same. Unless you're twins," I had a feeling there was a double meaning behind Amory's words and from the hesitant look on Mom's face, I knew there was a double meaning behind his words. "And that's rare for our kind nowadays."

"I need time to think," I whispered before standing up and grabbing my car keys. "I'm going for a drive."

"Rose, please," Mom said and then when she got a nod from Amory, she sighed, "Be careful and don't stay out past midnight."

Maybe I should've told them about the voices, but that was something I had to keep to myself for now. Then I walked out, only to see Evan. He smiled when he saw me but I couldn't be happy like I used to whenever we went out. And I completely forgot we even had a date tonight but stuff like that just seemed to be useless and stupid now. Plus, he was some weird hybrid creature thing and he's been lying to me forever.

"I don't have the donuts right now but I will get them. Promise," he smiled, standing straight.

"Tell me, how long were you going to keep from me that you were a werewolf?" I stopped in front of him, folding my arms under my chest.

"A hybrid," he corrected me, before adding, "and who told you?"

I scoffed. Was that really the only thing he was worried about.

"Amory and my mother just told me things that aren't even supposed to be real or possible. And they just told me that the guy who is supposed to be my best friend and somewhat boyfrend was not even the same species. So, all the times you disappeared...what were you doing?"

"Don't say it like I had a choice, Rose!" he exclaimed. "I did what I had to do. You were the one that didn't want a relationship. And I can't drop everything to stay here and hold your hand?"

"When have you ever held my hand, Evan? Besides, that isn't even my point. We've known each other since we were kids! And you couldn't bring this up? You are just like everyone else. You just keep lying to me and I've been oblivious. For some idiotic reason, I never listen to Ali and stay away from you. I should've called this off the first time you left me," I walked past him and just as I was about to open my car door, he said,

"I've only been a hybrid since I turned 15 and maybe I should've told you then but you were too young to understand and your mother asked me not to. Besides, you told me you were fine when I came back."

I slammed the car door shut and snapped at him, "You broke my heart, Evan! Is that what you want to hear? You hurt me more than I have ever been hurt before. Of all people, I thought I could at least trust you. Ali was right. Nothing good comes out of being with you. Whatever this is...it's over."

I got in the car and pulled off. The only place I could go to...the only place I could see other than lies and betrayal. When I got close enough to the hiking trail, I stopped the car and got out before walking the rest of the way. It was at the edge of the woods and it was the perfect place to come alone and just think. I wasn't going to let this bring me down. I was still going to learn to fight and defend myself. The moon was shining, giving off the only light, and you could even see a few stars. The perks of being in a town and not a city. Some people thought it was scary being at the edge of the woods with not much light besides the moon but I found it soothing.

I heard a twig snap and turned around, quickly.

"Who's there?" I demanded.

_I thought they would be smart enough not to let her out alone. Her pretty little neck is perfect for me to sink my teeth into._

My arm started burning again and I grabbed it, gasping. Another twig snapped and I walked back a little until I couldn't anymore because I would just end up walking off the cliff. Calm down, Rose. It's your imagination...Or maybe not. Of course, the one night I decided to walk into the middle of the woods was the night I leave my mace and pocket knife. I took my phone out my pocket and dialed Dimitri's number.

"Belikov," he answered, gruffly.

"Dimitri-" I started but then a pair of silver eyes were staring straight at me, only a foot away.

And I screamed.

Dimitri's POV:

I heard Rose scream over the phone and immediately grabbed my jacket. Amory put a tracker in her phone so I could always know where she was and the only place the damn thing was giving me was at the edge of the woods and then it was lost. It took me a minute to get to the forest and I smelled Hunters. We had a distinct scent that human noses couldn't smell. That's how we tracked each other. Rose's car was waiting at the start of the trail and her door was wide open. She was smarter than to leave her door open and just walk into the woods by herself. I heard Rose scream again and followed the noise.

My eyes could easily adjust to the pitch black darkness. Rose was standing on the edge of the cliff, staring down at a body. I followed her eyes and saw that it was the girl's. Bethany Ramone. The one that missing. There was dried blood covering her neck and she had the smell of a Hunter all over her. It was starting again. Rose looked up, slowly, and she must've thought I was someone else because she stepped back...right off the cliff. She screamed and it sounded like she was in a little pain. I caught her before she fell and pulled her back up, into my arms.

"Don't look, don't look," I whispered into her ear and she buried her face in my chest, sobbing.

I knew it didn't do much considering she already saw the body but she just had her entire life changed. Rose was a strong girl...but she could only take so much. I was used to seeing bodies. I grew up seeing them. Me? I was trained to protect and kill when necessary. Hunters weren't mythical. They were really. They were the stories people told children to scare them. The boogeymen were real.

**Sorry this wasn't very long but I thought this would be a good place to stop it. I hoped you guys liked it since I was going for a supernatual feel to it. If anything confuses you, don't hesitate to put it in your review or just PM me. Please, please, please review. :)**

**Rose xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: So sorry for the late update. I have so much going on in my life right now and i just couldn't find the time to write but I'm not giving up on you guys :). Glad you guys liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one just as much. Read and enjoy. Thanks.**

**Rose xoxo**

Dimitri POV:

News of the missing girl's body being found spread quickly. Rose didn't want to admit it but she was shaken up seeing that someone's throat had been ripped out. Amory and her mother let her stay home from school a few days but what was it going to help? She needed to know what was going to happen before her 21st birthday. it may be 5 years from now but time passed faster than everyone thought. And her mother knew what would happen when Roza found out the truth about her father so what was the point of keeping it from her any longer?

I was up at 3 in the morning on Monday. I had to meet with an old friend before I had to go to Rose's house. She didn't know whether she wanted to go to school or stay home again. And she was avoiding Evan. I never liked hybrids. They were the reason we needed to the treaty in the first place. At first, they make you feel safe, and make you believe they're the most loyal creatures on earth, and then they do what they do. Hunters are the monsters yet they scar people for life? Nothing about hybrids is as glorious as they make it out to be. My job is to keep an eye out for the enemy and Amory wanted the hybrids to help us but as soon as they got what they wanted, they'll trade on us and I needed to be there to protect Rose from them.

"Hey, bro," Ivan Zeklos, my longtime friend and information source, greeted me when I walked into the diner.

I grinned and we man hugged before sitting down. A waitress came over to take our orders and she flirted the entire time. She was pretty but I only had eyes for the long brown haired-brown eyed beauty named...damn it, I had to stop thinking like this. This was the best job I've ever had and I'd be damned before I screwed it up over some elementary school crush. I was a grown man.

Ivan and I grew up together. We fought together, one of us got in trouble, the other did as well. My mother thought Ivan was a bad influence at first but then he grew on her and he became like her second son. I had three sisters and being the only boy was a challenge. But I didn't mind protecting my family. The moment my father decided to put a hand on my mother, was the moment I knew that I needed to protect them. Yes, I beat up my father at 13 but it was worth it. And if I could go back in the past, I wouldn't change a thing. I didn't need to grow up with a father to know my responsibilities as a man or a Hunter.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

He looked around to make sure no one was around which was not necessary considering it was 3:30 in the morning but then he said,

"Marcus is planning to do something. Soon."

"No, no way. Amory weakened him. He needs power," I shook my head.

"Just because Marcus may not be able to get what he wants right now for himself doesn't mean he doesn't have people there to do it for him. We underestimated how many numbers he had. He's gaining supporters willing to fight every day and at the rate he's going, he would have more than us. Not to mention his weapon supply. That's why we need-" Ivan explained but I cut off his last sentence.

"They haven't told her yet. They told her the basics but not everything else. She isn't ready."

"Ready?" Ivan scoffed. "Are you serious? Since when were any of us ready to become what we are? Half of us didn't have a choice. We did what we had to do. She's the only way we can keep everything from being destroyed by him."

I shook my head. He had a point but it wasn't my decision. Rose was confused and she didn't understand anything that was going on but that didn't mean she couldn't take up a few responsibilities to help us all out. I knew her mother didn't want Rose to become a Hunter until she was absolutely ready. The process was painful. That was an understatement. Agonizing could barely begin to describe it. On our 21st birthdays, we no longer had a choice, we immediately turned but before then..we did. People decided to become one sooner so they could have more power, others did it because they wanted to get it over with.

The waitress set our food down in front of us.

"Then that is something you have to talk to her family about," I countered.

"Fine...When I was in Russia, I went to visit Olena and your sisters. They're all okay. They really needed that money you sent them," Ivan gave me a small smile.

"They're okay now?" I asked.

"Yeah. I gave them a bit more cash and I made sure they knew you were alright," answered Ivan, spiking his orange juice wth alcohol making me raise an eyebrow at him.

"Thank you...Ivan, it's 3:30 in the morning and you're drinking?"

He just shrugged and I shook my head. I liked spending time with Rose but she asked a lot of questions and it made it so much harder to lie to her. They needed to tell her the truth soon...or I don't know if it's them she'll find out the truth from.

Rose POV:

I got up early to grab breakfast and found Mom in the kitchen with Sam. And they were both wearing robes.

"Rose, you're up early," Mom turned red when she saw me walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah...what's up, Sam?" I smirked and Sam gave me a small wave. "You guys don't have to be so awkward. Everyone knows you're together."

I grabbed a piece of bacon off the table and bit into it when the doorbell rang. Mom started to stand up but I shook my head and went to answer the door...which was the most stupid thing I've ever done. Why didn't I just let my mom answer it? This was the last thing I needed before preparing to go to school after taking time off because of what happened that night and seeing Bethany's body. I've had nightmares every single night since then but I wouldn't tell anybody because it didn't matter.

"What do you want, Evan?" I sighed.

"I just want to talk," he pleaded. "Rose, you've been avoiding my calls..."

I scoffed, "For a reason. I'm getting ready to go to school. I don't have time for this."

He grabbed my hand before I could close the door and I opened my mouth to say something but then Dimitri walked up.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, looking between Evan and I once he was up on the porch.

"Stay out of this, Belikov. It's none of your business," snapped Evan.

"It is my business considering I'm her bodyguard and you're in her space when she wants you to leave," Dimitri stepped in between Evan and I.

I had a feeling that Dimitri and Evan already never liked each other. This seemed like a rivalry that's been going on for a while and it was just building up until one day, it will finally explode.

"Back the fuck off, Belikov. You don't want to start something you can't finish," Evan said, menacingly.

Evan was a little shorter than Dimitri but he was standing his ground. I really didn't want them to fight. And if they did, I was positive it wouldn't be over me. I thanked the heavens when Amory walked up. He was the peacekeeper of everything and everyone respected what he had to say even if no one wanted to hear it or if they didn't like them.

"Enough. Now is not the time or the place. We need to talk. Now," he ordered.

**Sorry for the short chapter and the late update. I have so much on my plate right now so i was just trying to give you guys an update. Please review and I hoped you guys liked it. Thanks. :)  
><strong>

**Rose xoxo**


End file.
